


Another Blossom

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: In May 2003 Neville is happy to witness Harry's pleasure in a flowering orchard, and to hear Luna's news.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Neville Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Another Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for Dreamwidth communities Neville100 and HP Bun in the Oven. It can be read separately, of course, or as part of the series and of my canon-divergent-after-OotP universe.

As they enter the apple orchard, Neville hears Harry, too, breathe in the scent. He can't resist pressing his mouth on Harry's blissful smile – and finds out Harry's already tasted the elvish wine.

Holding two goblets, Neville's hands itch to touch Harry, and he calls out impatiently, "Hello! Where are you? We got our welcome drinks and the task to find our hostess."

"Levitate mine here!" Luna's nestled up on a branch, glowing like another blossom.

"Is yours different because..." She's always been different, or...?

"No alcohol for the bud inside me!"

Giddy, Neville elbows Harry, who looks perplexed. "Congratulations!"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were _blossom_ and _cutting alcohol out_.


End file.
